With the development of computer science and information technology, many imaging system such as computer tomography (CT) or digital radiography (DR) might be used for medical (e.g. medical CT), industrial (e.g. inspection of weld joints), research (e.g. archeology), or security applications (e.g. airport screening). For an imaging system, an image may be reconstructed in a field of view (FOV). Generally, for a movement subject such as the heart, the large FOV may lead to a lower quality of image, for example, a lower resolution, motion artifacts, etc. While, a small FOV may not meet the clinical demands. For example, the examination of chest pain triad may reconstruct an image of the heart in a large FOV. The large FOV may present the lung tissue around the heart in the image, but incur the heart arteries presented in the center of the image not clear.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to reconstruct an image with a high resolution in a large FOV.